


The Cake is Not a Lie

by RogueWolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So…” Bucky said slowly, “I guess now is the point where I tell you that we’re going wedding cake tasting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cake is Not a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Stucky fic! I haven't written anything for them in awhile, so it feels kind of nice to do this.
> 
> (Sorry, the RWBY fandom sucked me in pretty hard with volume 3 and new ships and, well, everything.)
> 
> This fic was based off a tumblr post that I see every now and then, about pretending to be faked engaged to taste wedding cakes.

Steve was in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee, still half asleep, when Bucky bounded in. “Steve! Perfect, come on, we’ve got someplace important to be.”

He towed Steve outside the Tower and down to the subway before Steve could formulate a reply that actually sounded like he was awake. Bucky was all but vibrating next to him, his metal arm constantly whirring as he flexed it. Steve hadn’t seen Bucky this animated since he came back to him, had been warned by Bruce and all the SHIELD shrinks that Bucky wouldn’t be the same Bucky that Steve remembered. But seeing him now, excited and eager, Steve couldn’t help but think they were wrong.

They stayed on the subway for almost half an hour, and then Bucky was pulling Steve of the train and up the steps into an outdoor shopping district filled with shops with pastel awning and benches and tables with umbrellas stretched out overhead. It was crowded, but not so much that Steve felt overwhelmed.

“Come on,” Bucky urged, and he led the way to a little shop towards the right of the district. It seemed like every other shop, cream walls and a pale blue awning, but the front of the shop had rows and rows of cakes on display, not the customary clothes and shoes.

“Bucky, why are we at a cake shop?”

“Ssh,” Bucky said, “we’re almost late.” He opened the door and a bell tinkled merrily overhead.

There were more cakes on display, one on each table, with plates and fork close at hand. There was a long stretch of counter at the back, and a glass case of cakes that were so fancy they looked like art.

“Hello and welcome. How may I help?”

Steve looked over to see a woman emerging from the back, a flour smeared apron covering her front. She was wiping her hands on a towel thrust through her apron ties, and as she walked over, Steve realized that she had small flecks of icing in her hair.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Bucky said, holding out his hand for her to shake. “M’Bucky, I had a 9am appointment.”

“Gale,” she replied, shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Bucky.” She turned to Steve and offered her hand. “Pleasure to meet you as well…”

“Steve,” he said hastily taking her hand. “It’s um, nice to be here. Everything looks too pretty to eat.”

Gale laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corner. “Trust me, they taste even better. But let’s not stand here talking, I have everything set up in the back for you.”

She led them through the swinging door she had come in from and showed them a small table set up by a window. There were glasses and a pitcher of water in the middle, and forks and napkins set neatly to one side. “Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable, I’ll bring out the cakes.”

She left, and Steve and Bucky stood there, watching each other.

“So…” Bucky said slowly, “I guess now is the point where I tell you that we’re going wedding cake tasting.”

“Buck…why are we tasting wedding cakes?”

Bucky grinned, and motioned at Steve to sit down. “Because it’s going to be fun. And I’ve wanted to ever since I saw a commercial for it.” He settled in and, when Steve didn’t move, sighed dramatically. “Stevie, come on, please? I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

Steve rolled his eyes but sat down. He was pouring them water when Gale came back in, a tray in her hands. “Here we are,” she said, and placed the tray down on the table. “I have four selections for you today. Our first one is the shop favourite, chocolate lover’s delight.” She passed Steve and Bucky a slice of cake, and they dug in.

“Holy shit,” Bucky mumbled around a mouthful. “This is, wow, this is good.”

Gale beamed and Steve nodded. The chocolate was thick, almost fudgy, but smooth. It was good, but rich, and he sipped at his water to clear his mouth.

“Our second selection is a regular vanilla cake, but we can serve it with raspberry, strawberry, or chocolate sauces.”

They both agreed it was good, but nowhere near the chocolate cake.

“Our third selection, which throws a little twist on tradition, is a carrot spice cake.”

Bucky almost choked on his cake laughing when Steve moaned.

“Our final selection,” Gale was still blushing and Steve was just as red, “is more of a seasonal cake, but it’s also a shop favourite. I present our strawberry coconut cake.”

“I want it,” Bucky said after his first bite. “If you have any left, I will buy it all right now.”

Gale smiled. “I have two cakes left, plus the half leftover from this tasting.”

“Mine,” Bucky said immediately, and Steve tried not to laugh. Bucky noticed anyways. “Don’t even try to pretend you aren’t thinking about that carrot cake, ya punk. You moaned for it more than you do for me sometimes.”

* * *

“I _cannot_ believe you said that in front of Gale,” Steve said when they left the shop. He was carrying a bag stuffed with cakes, the carrot cakes at the very bottom where Steve could forget about them for now.

“What?” Bucky said, “It’s true. You were moaning like the cake had just sucked you.”

“ _Bucky,”_ Steve hissed, his cheeks flushing red. Thankfully, nobody was close enough to have heard, but still.

Bucky just grinned and linked his arms through Steve’s. “Come on, we’ve got a few more shops to visit.”

“You never said why we’re visiting all these shops, and don’t tell me it’s just for fun,” Steve said sternly. “Everyone’s going to think we’re engaged, and I don’t like lying to them like that.”

“Huh?” Bucky pulled free from Steve to peer up at him. “We’re not lying.”

“We’re not engaged, Buck. Pretty sure that counts as lying.”

Bucky stared at him in disbelief then started laughing. “You…you are such an idiot. ‘We’re not engaged.’” He repeated. “Rogers, sometimes I think they pulled you out of the ice too late.” He turned and walked away, still laughing.

Steve stared after him. “Bucky, what does that even mean?”

“It means you have a shit memory, if you don’t remember what you asked me before I shipped out.”

“I didn’t ask you-” Steve stopped talking, his eyes wide. “You remember that?”

Bucky spun around and winked at Steve. “Better than you do, apparently.”

“Bucky,” Steve whispered. And then Bucky was pressed against him, his arms wrapped firmly around Steve’s neck and oh! he was kissing him. And Steve was frozen, the cake bags in each hand, and he didn’t want to drop them.

Bucky pulled back just enough that he could Steve’s face. “You’re mine, Stevie, just like I’m yours. And I’m telling you the same thing I told you back then. I love you and I will always love you. And yes, I will marry you.”

“Bucky,” Steve said again, and he could feel himself tearing up, and Bucky just smiled and kissed him again, and Steve decided that cakes be damned. He could always buy more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
